


Hands to myself

by Tsuncoon



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuncoon/pseuds/Tsuncoon
Summary: Eddie witnesses Mr.Moon short performance of 'call me maybe' and decides to tease him about it, earning him a private show in Busters office.





	

"You should preform in the show" the sheep was leaning against the wall, a smug look on his face as Mr. Moon left Ash's training room.

"Don't be rediculous Eddie. I've not preformed in years" Buster rolled his eyes, jogging to the other side of the stage, always so much to do with so little time. He wanted to check in on Mike before he began working on the lighting ques.

Eddie followed "shame, you looked cute in there. I'd call you, maybe" he teased and gave a cheeky wink

Buster noticed the playfulness in his 'friends' tone and decided to play along "oh don't be coy with your 'maybe' I already got you wrapped around my finger Eddie" he turned around and twisted his finger in the hair as if it were tangled

Eddie noticed his bedroom eyes, half lidded, he never knew a koala could look so dangerously hungry, like a wolf. "You're right, you've had me from the start. Question is, what are you going to do with me?"

There was a moment of surprise in Busters expression, followed by contemplation, he pinched his chin as he thought. "Meet me in my office" he finally spoke "I'll be there in just a tic"

With that the little marsupial ran off towards Mike's own little sound box, leaving Eddie alone to make his way up stairs.

\---  
It had been well over 20 minutes, he sat hinself in Busters chair, reading some of the papers and posters all hung proudly on his wall. Eddie could hear the pitter of little feet approaching when Buster came through the door.

"Comfortable Eddie?" Buster shut the door behind him and locked it. 

"Actually this chairs hard as a rock" the sheeps posture was lazy, nearly sliding off of it.

"Easy enough to replace once this show strikes gold" he pulled the blinds down to cover the windows that separates his office and the lobby.

"Now, where were we?" Buster tapped his chin "oh right. What am I going to do with you?~" he practically purred as he walked under his desk to where Eddie's legs were spread. He was the perfect hight for this, no need to kneel or lean down, his mouth was always level with Eddie's crotch.

"Woah Buster, in here? Sure it's a good idea someone could catch us" Eddie said, being the lone voice of reason as always.

"Don't worry. Ms.Crawley is helping Johnny with piano lessons, everyone's to busy practicing" Buster ran his paws up Eddie's leg to the waistband of his pants. He tugged the front down just enough to uncover his privates. The sheeps member was already unsheathed from just the prospect of being intimate.

"Excited are we?" Busters ego grew a little larger, having bothered the sheep enough to put him in this state of arousal. He ran his wide tongue across Eddie's member, taking in the salty taste. Eddie closed his eyes and leaned his head back in the chair

"Oh shit.. oh shit.." Eddie moaned as he felt Busters lips wrap around his cock, taking in the whole thing was a challenge but over the years Buster became a pro at handling large mammals. He sunk down until Eddie's cock was lost in his throat.

Eddie put his hands behind Busters head, gripping his soft grey fur and pushing down slightly. "Mmff, aahh.." Eddie was trying to surpress his volume. Buster bobed his head, on and off the cock, he pulled up and brought attention to the swollen head of his mates member. Sucking like a lollipop.

"Ohhh god Buster!" Eddie moaned his praise "f..fuckin.. that's so good" the koala had many talents, but those lips, that warm inviting mouth had to be the source of his best ones. The way he could talk his way out of anything, the singing voice he rarely used, his charm and wit.

He was lost in pleasure that he didn't even notice the foot steps approaching Mr.Moons office.

"Mr.Moon are you in there?" Ms Crawley's voice sent a pulse of fear through Eddie.

"Mmm" Buster hummed as he pulled off Eddie's shaft with a slippery pop sound. "What is it Ms Crawley?" He asked, so nonchalant it gave Eddie chills. His small paws kept jerking Eddie's member, keeping him on the edge as his jaw received a small break.

"You have an appointment with Judith and the bank in 10 minutes" Eddie could hear the door handle shake

"Oh right.. thank you Ms Crawley I'll be out in a moment" He sighed. "This'll have to be a quickie" Buster informed, rubbing up and down the sheeps shaft. "Make sure you don't cum on this suit, all my others are dirty" he could feel how stiff the sheep was "You feel tense.." Buster pointed out

"Ms Crawleys got a way of ruining the mood" Eddie says, eyes on the door as if she was off to get a battering ram just to out them.

"Hmm, I think I can help" Buster grinned, making Eddie smirk a little at how charming he looked.

Eddie could hear the tapping of Busters foot, making a slow but catchy rythem "can't keep my hands to myself" he started to sing a soft melody, slower then how the song was intended "no matter how hard I'm trying to" his lips pressed against Eddie's member, nuzzling against his hard shaft. "I want you all to myself~" that look he gave was absolutely dreamy.

Just like that Eddie's nerves were melting, precum leaked from his tip "your metaphorical gin and juice"

He sounded so soft, so alurring. Eddie felt he was going to explode any moment, but remembered Busters warning. "So common give me a taste~" with that lyric his tongue was back, caressing his cock. "Of what it's like to be next to you" he kept singing between kisses and licks, the performance absolutely driving Eddie crazy. His balls tightened, it caught Eddie off guard but Buster seemed to predict it as his mouth wrapped securely around the sheeps cock as he came, the koala feeling hot jizz hit the back of his throat and coat his mouth in the sticky substance.

He continued to bob his head a few more times before he was sure Eddie was dry. He pulled off him again, wiping his drool covered mouth with a near by rag.

Eddie was dazed, breathing heavy and trying to settle his heart beat. "...That was.. magical"

"Haha you flatter me" Buster said as he straightens himself up like nothing happened. He fixed his bow tie and fluffed out his fur again, looking natural.

"Leaving so soon?" Eddie sounded disappointed

"You heard Ms Crawley. Can't keep the bank waiting if I'm hoping for another lone" he jumped up onto the desk, leaning forward he placed a big kiss on Eddie's lips, letting it linger there, like there was no where else he'd rather be. "I'll come by tonight. Finish the song for you~"

"Uhhh.." Eddie was too dazed to say much "see you then buddy" his cheeks were burning up, losing his cool completely. A common side effect of being around Mr.Moon.


End file.
